minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mayan Revenge
I was always a skeptic of the paranormal. I never was really into that "Haunted Game" kind of story you read on the internet. That was until that one day at a garage sale. I saw somebody was selling a game called "Minecraft" for 6 dollars. I was broke, Could barely afford rent, And in debt from all the Lootcrates I bought on Fortnite, But I decided that I would take a chance on what could be an obscure gem. I picked up the game, And went up to the person selling it and asked them about it. "Debemos asegurar la existencia de nuestra gente y un futuro para los niños blancos" I didn't speak portugese, So I just gave him 6 dollars and took the game to my car. Once I got into the car, I decided to drive to my apartment. It was a stormy day, The sky was as grey as you could imagine. I was anticipating the rain, So I didn't stop at Starbucks like I usually do. When I got home, I heard a news report on the radio. "We have recently arrested a killer at Starbucks! His friends claim he was just sitting there doing nothing, Despite obvious evidence that he wasn't!" I scoffed at this, Because the local Starbucks is pretty much a crime magnet in our neighborhood. I parked my car, And went into my almost empty apartment building. I opened up the case, And noticed something odd immediately. The disc didn't say "Minecraft" like it normally does, It said "Minetest" instead. I also scoffed at this, And threw it into my PS4. Once I started up the game, It immediately asked me to pay for Playstation Plus. I bought it, And then the game started. But once I started the game, The only world I could select was "666 Bontoons". I decided to play this world, Just to see what the last owner of this game left on here. When I joined the game, My character was strapped to what looked like a table. I was staring up at the blue sky, While what looked to be Mayans surrounded my character. The mayans climbed up the stairs and went to the top of the temple, Brandishing knives that used sprites from a PC game I saw Jacksepticeye play once. Once the mayans got to my character, A message appeared in chat. "Врати се у Африку, смрдљиви бијели дечко." I looked it up on my Ipod touch, It translated into this. "Death is the final solution for those as unfortunate as you". I was scared stiff at this, And I couldn't turn it off because I was too curious. The mayans began to attack my character. But instead of Steve saying his famous catchphrase, He exploded into 50 puddles of blood. I was horrified! How could they kill off Steve like that? I went to turn off the game, But then Steve's decapitated head looked straight at my hand and said. "Look behind you". I looked behind me, And a real version of one of the mayans was right behind me. I am writing this diary to warn you, Never buy Minecraft. I am about to be lynched by the mayans. Don't be next- *The diary is covered in too much blood to read now* Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Gore Category:Entities Category:Cliche